Sell my Soul for a Game
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: How far would you go for an Experience? A Teenage Girl and TMNT Fanatic wants more then anything to play the TMNT RPG but no one will play it with her,until she says she'll sell her soul if someone will play with her...Contains Black Humor and RPG references. This story is partly a self-imposed test to see how many words I could write in 30 Minutes


_**Hey Guys, this story was part of a self-imposed test to see how many words I could write in 30 Minutes with the Write or Die Program, and a way to blow off steam about not being able to play the TMNT RPG, Fat Girl is meant to reprisent me, and Benny is a person I actually know this story was written partly for him, if you want me to continue this story...Please tell me so**_

"Play TMNT with me Benny." Said Fat Girl

"No." Said Benny

"Please play TMNT with me Benny." Said Fat Girl

"No." Said Benny

"Can I make a Mutant Animal Character and play it in your next Macross game?" Asked Fat Girl.

"No." Said Benny

"If I gave you 100 Dollars would you play TMNT with me?" Asked Fat Girl

"Do you have a 100 Dollars?" Asked Benny

"Not...At the moment..." Fat Girl said sheepishly

"No." Said Benny

Fat Girl sighed dejectedly and left Emerald Knights with her heavy bag full of TMNT and After the Bomb RPG Books.

It was cold that evening, the wind began to blow harshly, Fat Girl wasn't able to drive so it was either walk or wait at the bus stop either way she would be cold, and she was currently suffering through her 'Lady Thing' if you know what I mean so that wasn't helping her mood either

"Oh man!" She said to herself "Benny is the coolest guy at Emerald Knights he's so cool that he doesn't really care about a dumb Fat Girl like me!"

Tears streamed down Fat Girl's Face as she felt she would never know the joy of actually playing the TMNT RPG and would before be stuck to just practicing character creation with her DSixes and DTens

She screamed to the sky "By the GODS! I'd sell my soul if someone will play TMNT with me!"

And that's when in a puff of fire and smoke...The Devil himself appeared...He looked like the Devil voiced by Greg Proops in The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Yes?" The Devil said smarmily

"HOLY %*(^t%!" Exclaimed Fat Girl "I didn't think that would actually work!"

"The thing is you have to REALLY mean it when you say it." Said The Devil as he whisked his tail "You ever read The Friar's Tale from the Canterbury Tales?"

"No." Said at Girl

"Well anyway." Said the Devil said "I'll play with you...And let's take this somewhat warmer."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly Fat Girl and the Devil were in Hell, albeit in The Devil's personal lounge room not the lake of fire with the Damned.

"This is..." Nice." Said Fat Girl

"Gary Gygax sometimes pops by and we play Dungeons and Dragons together." Said the Devil "People think Dungeons and Dragons condemns you to hell but in reality Gary also goes to Heaven and plays it with the guys up there too."

"So..." Fat Girl looked at her various Books "Which one should I choose?"

"Why not have the list that has every Animal?"Asked the Devil

"You mean After the Bomb?" Asked Fat Girl

"No...We both know After the Bomb trimmed a few Exotic Species from the Original TMNT." Said the Devil "So..." The Devil snapped his fingers and one wall of his lounge became an entire list of every species in the TMNT Books...Here..." He handed her some new dice "These are Fraction Dice because mere Dtens can't handle this enormous list."

"So...Do I start rolling?" Asked Fat Girl

"Roll your attributes first." Said The Devil "Let's play this game properly here."

After Rolling her Attributes, Fat Girl got the Fraction Dice and rolled them

"Nine and ...Three Quarters?" Fat Girl was never really a fan of the Harry Potter series but she knew what 9 and 3/4 was famous for."

"Ah!" Said The Devil "Let me check the list

Every Animal was in Alphabetical Order and the Devil said "My Dear you are a...Komodo Dragon! How Lovely!

And with that Fat Girl felt a rumble in her stomach "Okey Dokey." She said nervously "What do I do?"

"Time to spend your Bio-E to Mutate Yourself." The Devil said

So at Girl shrank herself a few levels and mutated her Komodo Dragon Character to have standard Full Human Hands, Biped and Speech and no Human Looks, after rolling her Mutation Background and Picking Skills she felt a more painful rumble in her belly as she transformed into

"Oh NO!" Screamed Fat Girl

"Oh Yes!" Said the Devil

"I'm becoming my character!" Fat Girl screamed as she grew a long Lizard's tail

"This is how we RPG in hell." Said the Devil "Fat Girl...Become..."

Fat Girl screamed as her head transformed into a Lizard's Head "...Cassandra!"

For that is what Fat Girl named her Komodo Dragon character who was Mutated by Deliberate Experimentation by a Secret Criminal Organization to serve as a warrior for their cause."

Cassandra was she was at this point was wearing Golden Armour and was wielding a Single Katana, she had no breasts in her new Reptile form and...She was still pretty fat.

"Oh...Wow...man..." Cassandra clutched her head, dizzy from the pain of her transformation.

"I am the Dungeon Master!" Said the Devil "And you are my only PC!"

Cassandra felt herself shrink as she saw tall trees from around her, Cassandra realized she was actually on the board! Like she was a Mini!

"Here you are in the forest..." Said The Devil, his face looming over her "What do you do?"

"Look around?" Cassandra said meekly..


End file.
